marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Gocking (Earth-616)
, army, | Relatives = Unnamed father; Olivia Gocking (wife); Kalie Gocking (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Light Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jimmy Palmiotti; Justin Gray; Khari Evans | First = Daughters of the Dragon Vol 1 3 | Quotation = It's always about money. The [[Earth|'whole' world]]. | Speaker = Roger Gocking | QuoteSource = Spider-Woman Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = Roger Gocking bought the rights to name Porcupine and the Porcupine Armor from Hobgoblin after the original Porcupine, Alex Gentry's, death. Early Career He was present during the trial of the Tinkerer, and attacked by Misty Knight and Colleen Wing while looking for information in a bar. Thunderbolts During the Civil War, Porcupine was captured by MACH IV and coerced into joining the Thunderbolts, and later fought with them against a mob of normal people empowered by the Universal Wellspring. Doomwar During Doctor Doom's war with Wakanda over their Vibranium supply, Gocking was employed by the Broker in Mexico to secure one of Doom's outposts. He defended it from the Dora Milaje and Fantastic Four. Looking to Reform Gocking then became a target of the Scourge. While working at a Baltimore shipyard under the assumed name of Roger Manning, he left his workplace as Captain America arrived and knocked him out of the way of stray bullets. Steve told Roger to hide deeper inside the dock while he went to face the Scourge. Return to Crime He next joined the Masters of Evil, but later attended a support group called Villains Anonymous that was held at a church and also attended by Boomerang, Hippo, Grizzly, Doctor Bong, Looter, Mirage, and others. At another Supervillains Anonymous meeting, Grizzly and Looter talked about their run-ins with Spider-Man. Meeting Spider-Woman Some time later, Gocking was forced to commit crimes for Cat, as she had abducted his wife, Olivia, and their daughter, Kalief. When Spider-Woman went to rescue them, they were living in Moon's Hollow, a small community of the families of henchmen and minor supervillains who wanted out of that life. Jess defeated Cat, who herself was the wife of a heavily abusive supervillain engineer, and promised not to involve the authorities if they stopped blackmailing their supervillain husbands. Roger, thanking Jess, asked to be her sidekick to turn over a new leaf and be a better father to his baby girl. Porcupine was approached by Hobgoblin, in order to pay his dues for the armor, only to learn from Roger that he had gone straight. Hobgoblin did not take that info lightly and had the other franchisees beat him up and strip him of the armor. Hobgoblin then threw a Pumpkin Bomb at him, which Ben Urich witnessed from his hiding spot within a nearby vent. Believing Roger dead, Jess went on the warpath, though Roger had survived having worn Jess' old alien maternity protection shirt as an undershirt because he did not trust Hobgoblin. Roger shaved his beard and used an old cash stash to follow Jess from afar in case she needed backup. After saving Jess from an ambush, he explained his situation. Jess was relieved and kissed him, only for Kinsley to snare Roger with his Demonic Glider and drag him away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Porcupine Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hobgoblin Franchises Category:Armor Users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Geddon participants